


My Rockstar

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Ryo is not thrilled with Ohkura's speeches after love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a One-shot I had written in February, before starting "The boy who lives down the hill". I'm posting it now because I didn't have any time this week to finish my multi chapter's chapt.14. Also, I enjoyed reading it when I found its abandoned draft on my desktop yesterday. So here we are, it's just a pause and we'll return to the other story next ;-) Hope you'll like it!

In a quiet apartment in downtown Tokyo, two naked bodies are entangled on a bed slightly covered by white bed sheets. The air is saturated with the heady scent of their cologne but they don't mind, they're kissing endlessly, abusing each other's mouths as if they'd just discovered how good it feels.

They're sweaty and their dark bangs are messy, but they don't mind. The burning hotness of their skins still rubbing against the other's after love feels too good to consider those tiny details. Ohkura breaks the kiss and lets his lips follow Ryo's neckline until he's kissing his mate's chest, until he licks a nipple that was on his way, almost absentmindedly. 

The other moans softly. His voice is hoarse, he has just given their lovemaking his very best, vocally speaking. Given that they also sang live at Tokyo Dome that very evening, it's a wonder Ryo even bothers to express his contentment. 

“I love it when we're like this...” says the drummer, resting his chin on his lover's chest and looking for his eyes.

“Like what ?” 

Two words. So Ryo-like. Ohkura chuckles and presses a light kiss on the previously neglected nipple.

“Cuddling, moron. After a live performance, it's like... you know... You're so cool on stage. Whenever we have sex after a concert, I feel like I'm a groupie sleeping with my rock star.” 

“Well, that's dumb.” Ryo reaches for his discarded jeans on the floor and grabs the cigarettes he's left in the pocket. He takes one, throws the packet back on the floor and starts looking for a lighter.

“Why is it dumb? You _are_ a star.” 

“Ohkura, you're obviously not a fangirl. And I'm not a _rock_ star. Merely an aging idol. Where did you put that fucking lighter already...?”

Ohkura shrugs and turns to grab the coveted thing that has been thrown on the nightstand earlier. He hands it to the other but keeps holding it with strength until Ryo is close enough to him to steal a kiss. The guitarist smirks after they parted. He lights his cigarette and lets a gigantic wellness sigh escape his lips as he lays back on the bed. 

“You see... This is what I love. A good live, a good fuck and a good cigarette.”

Ohkura finds his place again on his lover's chest and plants other feathery kisses everywhere his mouth was sucking hard a few minutes ago. Ryo's skin is studded with hickeys, slowly turning different shades of purple. 

“You're so clingy tonight Ohkura, what's the deal ?”

“Told you. You're my rock star. The stunning guy who plays guitar and hypnotizes crowds of girls doing so. I have you in my bed so I'm enjoying it to its fullest. I'm lucky.”

“Will you stop with that? Am I not enough as I am? Do you really need that rock star fantasy ?” Ohkura looks distraught for a second. He clearly didn't expect such backfiring when all he wanted to convey was love. “Oh, do not give me that kind of look now. We could have enjoyed our evening, but no, you're on a rant about that. Damn.”

The drummer sits, definitely put off by the strange atmosphere Ryo has cast on their night. 

“So you really wanna fight? What's the problem Ryo? You can tell me...”

There is a silence, the guitarist opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He looks like he's going to cry. 

“Nothing. It's not your business.” Swiftly, he stands, grabs all his clothes and gets dressed. “I need air. See you tomorrow.” And at that, he leaves before Ohkura's stunned eyes. Once the front door of the apartment has slammed, the silence returns, heavy and disturbing. The drummer bites his lips in frustration. 

*****************

“You okay ?” It's muttered almost innocently but Ryo knows Ohkura after all these years and he also knows that the other has most likely had a terrible night after their fight. He didn't sleep either. So when the other asks him with his sweetest tone, that afternoon, he knows that the question is not that innocent. 

“I... I'm alright.” He's sitting on their green room's sofa, and he can feel the drummer rummaging through his bag behind him. It's adorable how the young man wants to play it cool, unaffected when he's surely nauseous and on the verge of crying. “Tacchon ?”

“Hm?”

“I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean it.” The soft noises behind him stop. “I don't know what got to me, to be honest, and... I wanted to apologize.”

Ohkura slumps on the couch next to him. His eyes are red and his hair a real mess. He must have arrived in the building with mask, sunglasses, and cap on to be sure no one can see how terrible he looks.

“For real ?” Ohkura's voice is miserable and Ryo's stomach churns in discomfort. He regrets yesterday's words, more every passing second, when he notices how they've affected the other. 

“For real.” He kisses the plump lips he loves so much as to confirm his words. “The thing is... I'm jealous. It's despicable and so stupid and...”

“Jealous ?” 

“Yes. You're in love with someone...” Ryo states with a shrug.

“I know that, thanks captain obvious. That's the reason why I'm looking like shit today.”

“... Someone who's not me.”

“What ??” The question echoes in the room, coming back at them several times. “Of course not, Ryo, what are you...”

“I'm so jealous, you can't imagine. I need you to love me, so much, but... You only have eyes for him, the idol, the 'rock star' as you say. I'm jealous of your fantasy, of that guy with my features, the one you find so cool.”

“Ryo... Are you really okay?” Ohkura is worried now, he already has one hand on his phone to be able to call for help and the other running all over Ryo's wrists to check his pulse.

“Stop it, moron. I'm being serious for once. Ohkura... I'm not that guy. I'm Ryo. I'm uninteresting, skinny, old, fussy, unpleasant seventy percent of the time and most of all, way too crazy about you to have the guts to be honest with my feelings.”

There's a silence, somewhere in the background Maru is screaming the lyrics of one of their new songs. Loud giggles ensue and the silence falls again on them. Ohkura cries for good now and his trembling bottom lip is an unending temptation for Ryo, who forces himself to look up, to look at the other's teary eyes.

“Well...” says Ohkura between two sniffs. “At least you're lucid. You're in fact unpleasant most of the time. But what if I liked it? What if it's just a part of you? I'm not in love with some fantasy that would show up only after a concert or a magazine shooting. I'm in love with the whole of you. The grumpy old man and the shining rock star. Because you are both and more. Even if we were normal people and you'd drum on a frying pan for me singing uncool songs with a terrible voice, you'd still be my rock star. You'd still be the coolest guy on earth.”

“But... what you said yesterday. I thought you were having sex with me just because...”

The drummer finally smiles. He's searching for Ryo's fingers that have tenderly found his leg.

“You're so uncomfortable with yourself, sometimes, Ryo-chan. It's incredible. When you possess such beauty and such talent... You still look down on yourself.”

“... Said the pot to the kettle.”

Their gazes meet a tiny second, enough for them to see the smile in each other's eyes. 

“Thing is... I may not say it in a classical way, I agree on that. But I love you. And now I regret I didn't tell you straight earlier. But you hadn't told me either, Ryo.”

“I thought it was obvious. I so rarely get as close to someone as I did with you.” He's hesitant, he wants to add something but shyness slowly spreads in him. After the blunt declarations of love comes the time of the softest confessions. “Wrote you a song last night by the way. Couldn't sleep. I'd like to sing it with you on stage. On our instruments. Not a frying pan...”

“Our third duet? Really ?” Ohkura's voice is high pitched, the kind of sounds he usually produces when he's in front of a delicious looking bowl of ramen.

“Good things always come in threes, as they say.” Ryo has a soft laugh.

“Oh, What's the title? Tell me! Please! ”

Ryo leans in and claims the other's luscious lips. He kisses him to say I love you, to convey all that he can't say with words. The drummer purrs softly into the kiss and doesn't let go. When they part, Ryo pecks his lover's mouth one last time before murmuring:

“' _My Rock star_ '”


End file.
